1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in bow string trigger devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a trigger device for easily pulling the bow string taut and quickly and smoothly releasing the taut bow string.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the usual present-day use of a bow and arrow, the bow string is pulled away from the bow by the forefinger and middle finger of the archer's hand. The string is normally somewhat difficult to pull back and requires a considerable pressure, which may be very uncomfortable or painful for the fingers. In order to facilitate the pulling of the bow string, trigger devices have been developed which may be held somewhat comfortably in the hand and in turn engage the bow string. One such device is shown in the Barner U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,752, issued Nov. 5,1974 and entitled "Combined Bowstring Draw and Trigger Release Mechanism for Use in Archery". These devices have been of great help, but they have certain disadvantages in that the release of the bow string is usually not quick enough or smooth enough and frequently interferes with the accuracy and overall result of the archery operation.